


Imagining Love

by MerlinSpecter



Series: The Soulmates of F1 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Kimi almost cried that day, holding Sebastian in his arms as the German kept pleading with him to stay. Kimi still left, although the next few years felt as if he had left part of his heart behind."Or, the one where Kimi had known for years that Sebastian was his soulmate, but had been simply too scared to tell him.





	Imagining Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten how much fun writing Soulmate AU's actually is, but they're simply the best :3   
> SO MANY FEELS  
> On that note, I've decided to do a series of Soulmate AU's with different F1 pairings to have an excuse to keep writing these kinds of fics ;)  
> Request for pairings and stories are more than welcome!  
> Cheers

Kimi never wanted to have a soulmate, it was something he had already decided when he was still very young. His mother, his fathers true soulmate, had passed away far too early and the extreme pain and grief on his fathers face was something he never wanted to experience. 

Of course, he understood fully well that the happiness of being together with your true soulmate would be worth the pain you felt when they died, but the passing of his mother had made such an impact on Kimi that it had honestly scared him too much to even want a soulmate. His mark, a thin line that ran over his collarbone, was therefore always hidden from people around him, knowing that this way his Soulmate wouldn’t recognize him for what he was.

He was therefore petrified when he realised Sebastian was his soulmate, even though the smiling German obviously hadn’t noticed himself. The small line that ran over the inside of Sebastian’s wrist was identical to Kimi’s mark, the only difference being that Sebastian proudly kept it on show, even tracing it with his other hand when he was nervous, making Kimi’s mark tingle. 

Kimi had cursed this fate many nights, racing was dangerous and the fear he would lose Seb sooner rather than later kept him on edge. Many times he had almost been on the verge of telling Sebastian, of showing him that their marks matched perfectly, but the fear of losing him was so great it always made Kimi change the subject at the very last moment.

Eventually, Kimi decided he couldn’t take being around Sebastian anymore and left F1. He still remembered vividly how Sebastian had hugged him tightly after his last race, asking him not to go, telling him that he didn’t want to lose his only true friend in the paddock. Kimi almost cried that day, holding Sebastian in his arms as the German kept pleading with him to stay. Kimi still left, although the next few years felt as if he had left part of his heart behind. 

When the opportunity arrived for Kimi to return to F1, he gladly took it. He had honestly missed F1, and Sebastian, even though Kimi hoped Seb had meanwhile giving up on searching for his soulmate.

The way Sebastian hugged him when he saw him again for the first time told him otherwise. Kimi was still pretty sure Sebastian still wasn’t aware of the fact that they were soulmates and that the bond was just unconsciously making Sebastian want to stay close to Kimi, but it made him slightly anxious still. But, at the same time, even though Kimi refused to admit it to himself, having Sebastian in his arms after years of having an uncomfortable void in his heart made him finally feel whole again, no matter how cheesy that sounded. 

Still, Kimi never told Sebastian, no matter how much it hurt seeing his soulmate so close to him while being to scared to let him know. Sebastian deserved someone that was confident in their bond, not someone who was so afraid of the loss he would never have the guts to tell him.

~~  
It was the night after their first race as teammates. Sebastian had invited himself over to Kimi’s hotel room, carrying champagne and vodka. Kimi had tried to get Seb to party somewhere else, but Sebastian had refused, making himself comfortable on Kimi’s bed while opening the champagne.

“To being teammates.” Sebastian said as he clinked the bottle against the vodka in Kimi’s hand. 

“To being soulmates.” Kimi almost said in return.

It hadn’t taken a lot of the champagne until Sebastian was definitely drunk, a giggling mess as he cuddled up against Kimi’s side, resting his head on the Finn’s collarbone, right on where the mark was. Kimi had drunk too much as well, and it made him wrap an arm around the German to keep him close, nuzzling the top of his head. 

Sebastian was tracing his fingers over the mark on his wrist again, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

“Do you think everyone meets their soulmate?” he asked Kimi. Kimi had shrugged.

“I suppose, eventually.” He answered, drawing circles on Seb’s shoulder with his finger. “But some people settle for someone that is not their soulmate.” 

“Why would they do that?” Sebastian answered in disbelief, still closely inspecting the line on his pale skin. 

“Afraid of the loss I suppose.” Kimi answered with a sigh.

“Are you one of them?” Sebastian asked suddenly, tilting his head up to look the Finn in the eye. Kimi frowned.

“What would make you say that?” he asked. Sebastian sighed.

“I’ve asked you about soulmates a dozen times before, but you always talk about it as something you do not want for yourself.” Sebastian explained. Kimi bit his lip, unconsciously pulling Sebastian closer to his chest.

He would later blame it on the alcohol, and the fact that Sebastian was his soulmate and that seemed to make it so much harder to keep himself under control, but Kimi told him everything. From his mum passing away and the despair on his father’s face, to the point where he even told him he had met his soulmate, but had been too scared of losing him to tell him. 

Somewhere during his rushed speech, Kimi had started to cry, the cropped up emotions of the last years finally coming out. Seb held him, whispering to him that it was all going to be okay, as Kimi buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, breathing in the calming smell of his soulmate. Sebastian pressed his lips against Kimi’s temple, making the other man shudder.

“Go find him Kimi, this is breaking you apart.” Sebastian had told him quietly, concern clear in his voice. Kimi let out a humourless laugh.

“How can my soulmate ever forgive me for not telling them all these years…” Kimi choked out. Sebastian gently shushed him, carding his fingers through Kimi’s short hair. 

“Because they are soulmate, that’s not something to just throw away. Besides, you were scared with all the reasons to be so, a soulmate that would turn you away over just that doesn’t deserve you.” Sebastian’s words were firm. 

It took all Kimi’s courage for him to sit up on the bed, Sebastian giving him a confused look. Taking a deep breath, Kimi pulled his shirt off over his head. Sebastian frowned, until he saw the thin line over Kimi’s collar bone. His face softened and he reached out to trace the mark, making Kimi breathe out shakily.

“I’m so sorry…” Kimi muttered, looking away in shame. Sebastian gently caught his face between his hands, making Kimi face him.

“Don’t be.” He said ever so softly, wiping the last remainders of tears off Kimi’s cheeks. Sebastian leaned in and gently brushed his lips over Kimi’s. Kimi desperately pulled him closer, pressing their lips more firmly together as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian eventually pulled away, resting his forehead against Kimi’s.

“I love you.” Kimi whispered, pulling Sebastian against his chest, Sebastian’s pressing his face against the side of Kimi’s neck. They fitted together as if they had been made for each other, which, in a way, was true.

“I love you too, soulmate…”


End file.
